Unknown Events
by MistressGerbil
Summary: Yui's five childhood friend's come to stay. Its a good thing right! Wrong! Now they're stuck in a mansion with five (Minus Ayato cause he's with Yui) S&M teenage vampires. How will they all cope being a personal blood bank and what secrets are they hiding? Also there are three new residences to the household that have some ties to the Sakamaki brothers, but who are they?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello from the author-chan! This is as you can tell my first Dialovers story, so please don't say it sucks. Non of the characters belong to me/Gerbil. Except my ocs cause each of the Sakamaki bros get their own girl. Yui will not have a harem! She will have Ayato-kun instead. Amd there will be three added characters/ocs later or if you can guess which girl ends up with which Sakamaki bro. If you can guess what the three other ocs (other than the girls list now) are to the Sakamaki family, I'll update sooner :3**

* * *

The limo proceeded down the cobblestone roadway, occasionally hitting a bump or two. Not so far away a mansion came into view and the passengers were in awe to see it. Just a few months ago their childhood friend/ adoptive sister was sent here.

"Wow! Yui-chan must be having a great time here!" Exclaimed a brunette, as her ponytail waved through the slight breeze. She happily bounced up and down, excited to see the petite blonde, Yui.

A pink haired punk laughed at her friend's hyper-ness and said, " I have to admit, this place does look awesome...a bit old fashioned for my taste though. Reina, maybe they have track at the new school. You gonna join?"

Reina blinked her golden eyes for a second, "Maybe...I wanna see what clubs Yui-chan is in first! Don't you Hotaru?" Hotaru laughed again, then gave a shrug. She was never on for school activies, in fact the only reason she wen to school was because she would have her music CDs taken away. As Hotaru and Reina had their little conversation across form them a blonde with long hair in ringlets sat.

"Akemi-chan, how do you think Yui's been?" A blue haired girl smiled at her smaller friend. Akemi tilted her head letting her blonde hair shift. She closed her eyes for a second, then opened them revealing her snake-like green eyes.

"I don't know... she hasn't written to us liked she promised, Aoi." Akemi said as she ate the chocolates that sat on her lap. Aoi smiled nervously.

"I'm sure she has a good reason..." She said, but deep inside she knew Yui probably didn't.

Hotaru butted in, "Yeah, but she's always been an airhead must have slipped her mind."

Reina frowned and muttered, "But still..."

A blaick haired girl shifted in her seat before saying, "Its Yui, she probably got caught up in something... I mean she always liked to keep herself busy."

"Hikari's right! Yui-chan would never ignore us!" Reina beamed. Though she did have a good reason.

To ease the tension in the air, Akemi offered her sweets to everyone. Hikari wrinkled her nose in digust.

"No thank you. I prefer sour food." She said. Then Reina let out a ear piercing squeal.

"Oi! Reina! What ya screaming at!" Hotaru called as she coved her ears.

Reina pointed out the window, when the limo came to a stop infront of the mansion. The girls' eyes widen. The Victorian style mansion was bigger upfront and screamed elegance. Reina opened the limo's door and hopped out with her luggage in hand. She stretched her legs and took a deep breath. She started to skip forward to the large silver gate. As she approached it, the gate slowly creaked open. Reina thought nothing of it and happily strolled in, humming a little tone too.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Hikari called out to her friend as she grabbed her bags and exited the vehicle, not before thanking the driver. Akemi followed and gazed at the mansion. It gave her a strange feeling, but she quickly dismissed it.

Aoi made her way out of the car, then through the gates as a shiver crawled up and down her spine. 'It's just the breeze.' She reassured herself. A lump grew in her throat, then a hand grabbed her shoulder roughly. Aoi let out a quiet scream then whimper. She looked back and Hotaru was standing there with a smirk plastered on her face. Aoi's face turned red.

"You big jerk!" Aoi scolded her friend, as Hotaru gave her a playful punch and went ahead.

Already at the door Hikari knocked three times. Then again and again until it slid open.

"Wow, they should really check this out before someone breaks in." Hotaru commented, as she walked in.

Reina trailed behind her and looked around, "This place is huge!" she grinned. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Where is everyone?" Akemi piped up, as her eyes trailed the paintings of the room. Akemi couldn't get rid of the feeling in her stomach, but she refused to tell the rest, for she knows the have been so excited to see Yui.

"Aoi-chan, Reina-chan,... Hotaru-chan, Hikari-chan, Akemi-chan..." A small yet familiar voice spoke. Every girl turned around and there at the bottom of the stairs stood Yui. Her same blonde hair, her same pink eyes, the same friend they grew up with. Reina widely smiled, as her eyes glazed over. She ran up to the pink eyed girl and wrapped her arms around Yui's torso. She let go of her friend, then gripped her shoulders and started shaking her.

"Yui-chan! I-we missed you! Why haven't you been responding to my letters and texts? How have you been? Did you forget about us?No, you couldn't have, right? Right?" Reina bombed Yui with questions until Hotaru pulled her off. Yui regained her composure and her eyes widened at the sight of her friends. All of the teenagers went up to Yui and smiled thinking that Yui missed them, but that wasn't the case.

"Wh-why are you here? H-how... You all have to leave now!" Yui stammered. Her friends took a step back. Why wasn't Yui excited to see them. Yui continued, "Please! There's no time! Get far away from this place! Please!"

Hotaru narrowed her eyes, "Yui we came all this way for you, worked our asses off trying to get Otou-san's permission to come here, and to just see you! 'Why' you ask. Cause you never respond to our letter, e-mail, or text! What's going on with you, Yui!"

Yui face turned pale. Never had Hotaru had an outburst like that on her, other people but not her.

Yui fell to her knees, "Please... I'm begging you... please leave..."

Hotaru's face softened as she helped Yui up. Aoi opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly cut off by an unknown male's voice.

"My, my bitch-chan did you invite them over? You know how Reji- kun doesn't like unannounced guests, but they look good enough to eat." A hand grabbed Aoi's arm and pulled her back. Aoi landed on a firm chest. She looked up to see an unfamiliar man with piercing green eyes.

"I think I'll keep this one... For. Myself. O.K" He smirked, as Aoi struggled in his grasp.

"Oi! Bastard let go of her!" Hotaru yelled at the man, who just chuckled in reaction and that made her pissed. Hotaru let out a growl, as she was about to beat him to a pulp.

"Hey Pancake! How are they?" Yui was pulled out of Hotaru's grasp. The girls' eye widened and their mouth gaped. Behind the pervert holding Aoi were five others. One who looked very similar to the molester help Yui's arm firmly.

Akemi's stomach churned, she should have followed her bad feeling. Reina backed away slowly.

"Yui-chan... w-wha-what's going on?"

* * *

**Done! Here's what the two girls kinda look like**

**Reina:**

** user/AelaBee/media/Anime%20Girls/12932899024599_ .html**

**Akemi:**

** thumbnails/detail/20120618/blondes%20flowers%20butterfly%20green%20eyes%20anime%20girls%201151x1147%20wallpaper_ .com_ (but her hair reaches her ankles)**

**I'll do the rest later... did I do good with the story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I realize I am a lot late on updating but I have a lot of shit happening in school and in real life so forgive me. Anyway I'll cut you guys a deal I will update faster and will answer your questions if you can answer mine. Deal. At the end of each chapter there will be a question from me and if I get 9 answers then the next chapter will be posted faster. Also if you have a deviantart check me out I'm MistressGerbil**

* * *

Reina's eyes snapped open in an instant, her breath was uneven and her palms were covered in a warm sweat. She used her arms to pull herself up, only to feel a sharp pain surge through her neck, as if bees had stung her neck a million times and left their deadly poison to course through her veins. Reina honey colored eyes trailed their way down . She wasn't wearing her jean shorts or Domo hoodie as she was before (Domo is fucking awesome), instead her torso was garbed in a light blue short nightgown. The memories of before were...blurry, to say the least. Lets see she was in a fancy ass limo, going to a manor to visit Yui, when... Reina jumped in sudden realization.

"Yui-chan!" She yelled finally remembering her friend telling her to leave before...never mind the main thing is to find everybody and leave this weird place.

"Would you be quiet...you're just as bad as Yui..." A unfamiliar male's voice rang through her ears. She looked next to her and under the covers was a blonde haired teenager with one eye sleepily open and the other closed. It seemed he was drifting between the dream world and the real one. Never mind his (handsome) looks, WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING IN BED WITH REINA! (Come down pervs nothing happened... yet ;3 ). Reina yelled again even louder, and rolled off the bed falling on her head.

"Ow..." She grunted, gripping her head in pain. The boy gazed over at her before a sly smirk appeared on his lips, seeing her certain... embarrassing (panty flashing) position she was in. Reina quickly composed her self as a blush spread across her pale cheeks. The man picked himself up and stared at her straight in her eyes. Reina frantically looked around for any signs of her friends, but nobody except the two of them were in the room. "Hey. Where's Yui-chan and...and-!" She began but was cut off.

"You're too loud." He simply stated, getting up from the bed, and turning his heel to walk away. Reina grabbed his sweater's sleeve, then he stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head slightly. "What?"

Reina gulped, before taking a deep breath. "Where's Yui-chan?" She questioned him. He shrugged. Reina sighed.

"Then tell me-" She stopped midway, when he turned all the way around facing her. Reina felt remarkably short compared to his tall stature. He used his pointer finger to point on the spot on her neck that felt like it was in a burning inferno. Reina hissed in pain, and backed away from him.

"Hmm... my bite mark is still there from yesterday..." He lazily said.

"Bite mark-what! What bite mark?" She gasped, feeling her neck until she came upon to puncture marks. "What the hell..." Reina looked at Shu, whom in return stared back before turning his heel and left the room in silence.

Reina stood in complete silence for what seemed like days.

"No he- he can't know... right? If he knows then the others do... no they can't know, you can't tell a species based on their blood taste, right?" She mumbled lowly, so hopefully nobody would her. "They smell of blood, but its not their blood..."

"Their vampires... Yui-chan why didn't you tell us sooner." She muttered flopping back onto the bed, covering her eyes with her arm. She hissed in pain and felt her stomach as a pain in the back of her head began to grow.

"God, I'm hungry." Reina said, feeling the back of her scalp.

*With Akemi*

Akemi was awake for who knows how long but the cold night air made her sleepy and her movements slow. During the warmer days she would already be up and about walking around. Though now she was curled under a mountain of sheets with only her blonde curly hair poking out. The cold has a pain.

"Hey, how long are you gonna keep sleeping for?" A gruff voice said. Akemi's interest was awoken as she slid her head out from under the covers. A teenager with red eyes glared down at her, well I should say eye considering one was cover by his tangled white hair. Akemi recognized him from the other night. When they 'formally' introduced themselves and by formally I mean four of them bit her friends' necks and Akemi was knocked out when the chilled air was to cold for her. What was his name again? Subaru? Yeah I believe that's correct.

"Hey are you going to answer the fucking question?" He said again. Akemi merely rose slightly, before collapsing back down onto the pillow. A stifled yawn left her mouth when her gaze fell upon his face. Her serpent like eyes stared at his irritated ones. He growled at the petite girl. I mean she was an inch or two shorter than Yui, and Yui was pretty damn short!. Akemi blinked, then rose up clutching the blankets to her. Subaru huffed and pulled the blankets off of her. Which did both of them no good because as soon as the cold hair hit Akemi's skin she fell back on the bed, curling into a ball to retrieve any sort of warmth. Subaru's eye twitched.

"Close the window, please." She mumbled almost inaudible. 'So she speaks.' Subaru thought. He turned his heel and walked over to the window and slamming it closed (Not breaking it for once... Wait hold on! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER! SUBARU DIDN'T BREAK THE WINDOW). He turned back around and Akemi stared at him.

"What the hell are you cold-blooded?" He grunted obviously fed up. Akemi rose until she was in a sitting position.

"In a way, yes I am." She said quietly, "Hey where's Yui-chan and the others?"

Subaru grunted and shrugged. "The hell I know."

Akemi stared at him until a smile graced her lips.

"Thanks for closing the window Subaru-chan."

"Whatever. What's with the 'chan' at the end of my name!'"

* * *

**OK Now I will answer some questions that you may have had: Don't read if you do NOT want this story spoiled. The girls except Yui are monsters but different types. You guys can guess what they are and I'll happily answer in the next chapter. P.s Who else ships Akemi and Subaru? OTP OTP OTP**

**Anyways now for the question:**

**There will be three characters added I want to know: What do you think their relations are to the Sakamaki brothers?**


	3. AN

A/N

Hey guys just wanted you all to know that I have a quotev my username is MistressGerbil, I will be updating some new stories their over the summer and also maybe post my stories such as unknown events up there faster from now on.

You can also message me on my Deviantart MistressGerbil to see which fanfic I am currently on and writing about.

This summer is very busy with my my teacher's gave my summer homework, I moved, and have things to do with my family. I promise I'll try to update faster in the future


End file.
